Criminal Lovers
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Tai Lung is broken out of prison, ten years early, and with common goals in hand, Tai Lung joins with Lord Shen. YAOI.


**Criminals in Love**

Disclaimer: same as the others.  
**Idea**: Tai Lung is broken out of prison, ten yrs early, and with common goals in hand, Tai Lung joins the Lord Shen. YAOI.

**Couple**: B. W.(Hai Lang) and T.L.

_** ~IHE: Wolf Boss~**_

Lord Shen, with me on his back, glided down to Chorh Gom Prison. Once Shen landed, I jumped off of him and landed in front of the guards and Shen. Shen moved to my side as the two rhino gaurds aimed their spears.

"What are you doing here?!" One of guards rudely asked but I bowed knowing who this unmannered rhino was.

"Well, Comander Vachi, Master Shifu sent us to check on Tai Lung." I gave him a scroll and he looked at it then tossed it, after barely reading it. Vachi scoffed and showed us in.

"So little Shifu doubts me and my soldiers?" Vachi chuckled but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"OH! NO! Of course not!. This is just a check up to see how the big bad kitty is." I smiled and the rhino showed us into the forttress.

"Good." I scanned the room as we walked. "But he needn't worry, escape from this prison is impossible!" Vachi stopped us at the middle and I looked over the edge to see many bridges with many guards. Vachi gloated on and on about how great the security was as he guided us down to the single prisoner. No matter how hard I tried to conceal my excitement, my tail wasn't on the same train. "Happy...puppy?" I looked up at the large rhino, who had a cocky smile on his face.

"Eh, wolf, actually...and I'm just excited." I gave him a nervous smile as we reached the bottom. The gates were raised and I finally got to see how ugly this Tai Lung was. To me, oh my god, he was fine; true I couldn't see his body but his face was just MMPH. Shen hit my leg with his fan, telling me I had to control my self.

"Well its not like you get to see the former great warrior Tai Lung." We walked in and Vachi gave us a small demo of how immobilized the cute kitty was by stepping on Tai's tail. Rage built up inside me but I held it back and focused on Tai's face. "So do what you think? Pretty impressive huh?"

"I don't know we'll need a closer look." Shen jumped on Tai's concealed shoulders and I walked up to him. I examined him, he was on his knees, the metal shell covered his torso, both his wrists were chained to something heavy and finally his head was down. I gave a growl as I had this rare opportunity. I kissed Tai Lung, I was slightly surprised at the lack of surprised gasp, I heard a few but that was soon replaced with an uproar of false encouragement. They all cheered thinking that I was humiliating him but I just wanted to kiss this chained heart throb.

He opened his mouth, after a while, and his tongue wrestled mine for dominance. I won so I explored his smaller maw, it was perfect but survival called and I pulled away. Once I got my breath back, it was round two and this time I tilted my head, my lucky mistake, in that moment Tai claimed victory and he was heavenly. My legs grew weak as Tai's tongue rocked my world, I pushed against him, deepening the kiss. My whole body was suffering a nine point nine earthquake of pleasure but I managed to pull myself from him.

I stared at him, panting, hard, flushed and I licked my lips. I saw him slowly open his eyes, so I wiped my mouth. He stared at me, I probably looked like a hot mess but I was lost in his eyes. I gave an embarrassed smile under his gaze then I looked away. I looked back to see him smirk at me then he looked me over and I blushed even more. We reconnected eyes and for a second he was happy but with a sigh he opened his maw. I moved closer to him and my tongue was all over the inside of his maw.

Tai seemed to be taken back as he didn't put up any kind of fight until the fifth round. Once again Tai's domination returned me to pure bliss. I slowly broke this kiss, using the last of my will power. Shen jumped off Tai as I quickly told him that we're freeing him and Shen told him about the final step to unlocking the shell. So we didn't look suspicious, Shen examined Tai's face with his fan, like he was playing doctor. We soon left, I felt bad for not stealing another kiss as we entered the elevator. I watch Tai as we ascend into the air, I wanted to sit down but when I tried, Shen struck my butt with his steel fan.

We made it to the top when I heard a small explosion; me, Shen and Vachi rushed to the side of the bridge.

"OH NO!" Vachi quickly gave demands to the guards. Large crossed bows were fired about six but I was soon captivated once again and stopped counting. I slumped slightly over the edge and watched the horriblely cute leopard dismantle Vachi's security. It was a breathtaking sight and as he was five floors down I could see his glorious body. Unfortunately my man crushing was put on hold as Vachi pulled me and Lord Shen to the a large group of gaurds, who were blocking the double doors. It was only a matter of seconds before Tai Lung was standing across the bridge.

"I hope he's not mad over the kiss..." I stepped back, embarrassed and worried.

"Which one?" I looked down at my master, who had a smirk on his face as he looked at me, and I, even more embarrassed and with a deep blush, was going to retort but Vachi broke in.

"Don't worry fellahs there's one last thing. Fire!" I heard an archor fire an arrow so I looked up and gasped as I saw several bombs along the rocky ceiling. I looked at Tai who roared at us and just started to move but a explosion was heard, soon the bridge was taken out by large rocks. I was amazed to find Tai Lung maneuvering his way through the falling rocks. My eyes widened and I gave a small whimper as Tai jumped from a rock and was inches away from us but he almost made it. Vachi laughed but I just sighed in disappointment and both of us waved down at him. He slid down out of sight and I turn to Vachi, who was between me and my master.

"I guess we should go now..."

"Don't forget to get help and get my men out of here, not to mention the prison restored if he still happens to be alive." I just nodded.

"It seems we underestimated Tai Lung..."

"What do you mean?" Shen pointed at the falling rock with his fan and I saw Tai Lung jumping from rock to rock to the ceiling. We watched as Tai Lung reached another explosive, he grabbed it and jumped at us. "Oh Fuck!"

"Turns out, it wasn't as impossible as you said."

"There's always room for error!" We all were about to turn and run, when Tai did an awesome spin and threw the bomb at us. I blacked out for a second and when I opened my eyes I was outside, face down. I weakly rose to my feet and looked and saw no signs of my masterr or Tai Lung. I turned to see a unclothed muscular stomach, I blushed as I looked up and I made eye contact with Tai Lung. I held my tail and smiled, enjoying the view but fearful if he wanted revenge.

"I...uh...you're not mad about the kiss...-es...are you?" I chuckled nervously as I backed up. I whimpered as Tai Lung cornered me against the wall.

"Am I mad...that you took advantage of me while I was imprisoned?" I nervously smiled as I pressed against the wall, hoping that he wouldn't kill me. He raised his paw so I turned my head and closed my eyes. The next thing I know is I'm getting kissed up and down my neck. I moaned softly and held Tai's head close. He dragged his tongue up and down my neck then procceded to kiss up my neck until he reached my lips. He licked my lips, making me shiver, before he pressed his soft lips upon mine.

It was hot, it was passionate, it had me weak in the knees and I loved it. My hands crept up his strong back until they reached the back of his head, where they rubbed up and down his soft fur. I found myself pressing my body against his, I broke the kiss and nestled my head under his neck. My hands fell down his back where I squeezed him a little, feeling giddy. His body was warm, being so close I felt safe, secure and I didn't want to leave him. My hands traveled from his back to his fluffy arms and after slightly massaging them, finally rested on his impressive pecs.

He gave me a growl, letting me know that he was the alpha male and in satisfaction. I quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed, I stared at the ground and held my tail.

"Sorry...I guess I got too excited..." I shyly looked up into his yellow eyes.

"It's no trouble, in fact I thank you and your master for breaking me out of that rotten prison." My eyes sparkled upon hearing his strong voice. "So may I ask who are my rescuers?"

"Oh yes, of course, I'm Hai Lang but everyone calls Boss Wolf, and my master is Lord Shen. Lord Shen wants to conquer China and when he heard of you, he knew you'd be a powerful asset." I bowed as I introduced myself. As I rose, I stopped mid way and blushed as I got a front row seat of Tai Lung's huge cock. It was across his left leg, once I realized that I was staring I quickly stood up straight. I shly looked up to see him, with his arms crossed and sexy smirk on his face. I gave an embarrassed smile and he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. My hands went up and lightly caressed his cheeks as my tail swayed from side to side.

"Have a plan to get off this rock?" I nodded and just then Lord Shen dropped next to us. I turned to him, I bowed and took small glances at Tai's bulge. "I take it you're Lord Shen?"

"Indeed I am and I'm also your ride out." Shen's feathers stood up, I quickly jumped on Shen's back forcing Tai to sit in front of me. As Tai positioning himself in front of me, I eyed his round ass in his purple pants. Once he sat down I attacked, I bit his shoulder as one hand rubbed his pec and the other rubbing his meaty boner. I was in the zone once I heard him moan. He leaned his head back so I gave him small bites up his neck, I stopped at his face and I rubbed my cheek against his. I found myself grinding my hard cock against Tai Lung's ass, I licked his ear when suddenly we slid back on the rocky terrain.

I seized Tai Lung, rubbing his chest, stomach and his cock as he laid face up, on top off me. I dragged my hands up his abs and squeezed his large pecs. He released a soft moan as I rubbed those large pecs of his.

"You can fool with him once we get back to base, now lets go!" At his command I quickly rose to my feet, Tai Lung rose right behind me; the sexy devil rubbed my ass making me moan. I shot him a blushing glare only to see his smirking face, I turned away and followed Lord Shen all the way back to the bamboo forest, in the Valley of Peace. In the deep forest we reached a large clearing, with several large huts and my brotherin walking about. Upon noticing our arrival by Lord Shen clearing his throat, more than once; they all bowed.

The three of us had a meeting about Shen's plans and would Tai Lung join us, he accepted but he had business of revenge on the Jade Palace before fully joining our cause. Lord Shen agreed to let Tai Lung exact his venegeance and decided to introduce Tai Lung to his surroundings. Lord Shen showed Tai Lung the base, with me explaining everything,; which had fifteen large huts which were for the minions, five slightly smaller huts which were for supplies: food, water, armor and weapons; two large tents which were for Lord Shen and myself. The minions' huts formed a wall around the supplies filled huts and the tents.

Now that Tai was part of the team, he needed a place to stay and what better than with me? I smirked as I lead Tai Lung from Lord Shen's quarters to mine, which was a straight shot. We reached my tent in a few moments which were filled with Tai Lung groping me. Once we were inside Tai pounced on me, he tore through my armor, leaving me in my boxers. I blushed and used my tail to cover my growing erection. Tai lung stalked me until I fell back on the couch, a few steps behind me. I sunk into it as Tai crawled into my lap. Tai bit into my neck, I gasped and whimpered as he buried his teeth into my flesh.

It was the oddest feeling I've ever had, it hurt a lot but I've never been so turned on, never wanted to submit like this before, in my life. I panted, fully aroused and wanting to discard these consticting garbs, as he slowly licked at my withdrew his teeth and watched me as I laid still, flushed and hard. He "helped" me undress by ripping the clothes off me. I moaned in want and glared at him with my lust filled eyes as he undressed himself before me. He tortured me, removing his clothing slowly, revealing his impressive form teasingly.

Once in the buff, the sexy snow leopard made his way over to me, like he was eyeing me as his prey. His ripped body positioned over mine, I could smell him and luckily it snapped me out of my pleasure high just enough for me to sit up.

"...Go...take...a...bath...you...smell..." I tried not to look at him, in fear that I'd changed my mind. Tai stared at me for a while before slowly lifting his arm to smell it an my the look on his face, he agreed with me. He asked me where the shower was and I got out of bed, trying my best not to look at his exposed form as I walked him across the room to the small bath house.

My personal bath house was about twice the size of my bed, making my bathtub the size of a queen bed. I grabbed the soap and a wash cloth as Tai got in the prefilled tub. I got in next to him and told the snow leopard to show me his back, once he did I began washing him, trying to keep it together. He was so muscular and I soon found myself massaging his back rather than washing it, due to his soft moans. I then began to "wash" lower, gripping his cheeks, massaging the firm duo. I moaned as I rubbed his large cheeks.

"Ahem, as much as I enjoy this, I don't enjoy smelling like a dead horse."

"Oh right sorry." I embarrassingly scrathed the back of my head and resumed washng him.

_**ToBeContinued...**_


End file.
